gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fortress 2 Welcome To The Team
Team Fortress 2 Welcome To The Team is a game made by TGI (In restart) in 2014 with Valve at the co-op line.Unlike the TF2 game this time the player will use a custom made character and the player can name it anything like in The Respawnables.Although the 9 characters are still playable but in the form of the player's character which can be customized. Synopsis The continuous conflict of the RED and BLU team has led them into a really tired state and nearly didn't start of any battle.In exchange,they had got some recruits signing in hoping to be one of the Team both RED or BLU.And then finally both teams says the recruits will be their replacement.And finally,the new RED and BLUs are in service! Gameplay The player can customize their custom character in any style they want.The player starts off by choosing the body type of the character,but later it is replaceable.Each body type has its own save objects so buying a thing for one class and the thing is still saved.And some gameplay changes *Soldier : Normal at anything but devastating at splash damages and all weapons,good well balanced class.Can do the Rocket Jump *Demoman : Like the Soldier but even more dangerous at explosives.Proficient at Melee neither. *Scout : Quickrun class with assortments of offensive weapon and good for runouts although it is unhealthy *Pyro : Psychopath class.Sets anything ablaze with any flame assortment weapons.Limited range,so stay out of a Sniper's way *Sniper : Long range killer with low health but acceptable speed.Good with Sniper Rifles.While using other weapons.Becarefull in close range! *Heavy : Slow but really a killer for noobs and retards.Nothing or something can stop this one *Medic : Medical help in battle?Call medic with the E button on PC.Can heal others.If not using a Medigun,well it has a portable healer but heals less and Ubercharge is slower *Engineer : Can construct sentries or anything with everything.Limited offensive capability *Spy : Unknown.Can backstab enemies doing insta kills but low health,in fact the lowest and fast speed,in fact the fastest and in fact,the only one that can perform original spy things from TF2 For weapons?Make it by your own!Wanted an Assault Rifle that actually don't exist in TF2?Now it is makeable and want a shotgun with a flamethrower effect?Make it by your own!But costs money.... Money Gain In Single player you got 500 money each match.With Cash Booster can get up to 1000.While in Multiplayer it varies.A lot of kills will have you get 5000 money,with cash booster 10000.Higher kills more than 30 can result getting 30000 money and with booster,80000 money.In Time Attack can gain up to 4000 money and 5000 with booster.Survival mode can gain up to 100000 money as long as the survival points go up. Making Weapons Cash boosters can help creating weapons by making funding easier.Making weapons' cost can varies by how is the gun's part or how great is the gun's stats.the better it is the more money you need. Equipment Hats or anything?Just type at what you want and it'll be equipped by your character!And it's free!Each has a boost at anything.So don't think it's OP.For hats,be careful,in battle they can be shot and removed plus can remove the boost! Maps *New *2Fort *Coaltown *Training Base* *Theme Park* *Graveyard* *Granary *Dustbowl *Well *Hydro *Nuclear Power plant* Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:TGI Category:2014 video games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Third Person Shooters Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:"M" rated